Lilium
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: [UA][SongFic][OneShot][Roiai][AlWin][Baseado em Chrno Crusade][Presente para Karoru] Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Será que isso valia para eles também? Será que eles poderiam ser felizes?


Domo minna-san!!!!!! Sim, novo fic! E é um presentinho para minha mana... Querem saber quem? Então leiam o fic primeiro xD

Sinopse: UASongFicOneShotRoiaiAlWinBaseado em Chrno Crusade Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Será que isso valia para eles também? Será que eles poderiam ser felizes?

P.S.: Nessa fic, o Al é subordinado do Mustang. Pode-se dizer que ele está no lugar de alguém... Leiam e saberão huhuhu xD

**Lilium**

- Lisa? – Começou um garoto, de pele escura, cabelos pretos e olhos de cor roxa. – Lisa... O telefone...

- Hm? – Resmungou uma garota loura, de olhos avermelhados. Parecia bem cansada. – Ah, atende você Chrno...

- Não posso. Afinal a Irmã Karoru(1) vai brigar, porque eu sou um demônio, Lisa.

- AHH! Eu esqueci! Me desculpe Chrno...

Lisa atende o telefone, e logo recebe bronca da irmã superior: Karoru.

- VOCÊ É LERDA! – Grita Irmã Karoru, do outro lado do telefone. – Se você é mesmo uma exterminadora, trate de fazer o que eu vou te pedir direito.

- C-certo!

- Ótimo. Então venha até aqui, no Monastério, que vou explicar o que você terá que fazer, junto com a Irmã Winly!

- A novata?

- Pelo menos, consigo confiar nela, Irmã Lisa.

- Cumé?

- Isso mesmo. Então... VENHA LOGO!

- To indo!

**Os iusti**

_A boca da verdade_

**Meditabitur sapientiam**

_Refletirá com sabedoria_

**Et lingua eius**

_E sua língua_

**Loquetur iudicium**

_Expressará o julgamento_

Lisa chegou ao monastério, junto de Chrno, seu assistente. Ela fora direto até a sala de Irmã Karoru, para saber o que fariam. Lá encontrou dois homens, de uniforme militar, um louro, e outro moreno.

- Irmã Ka...

- BATA NA PORTA ANTES DE ENTRAR ELISABETH(2)!

- Ah! Sim, desculpe.

- Você realmente não muda... Infelizmente... Bom, mas vou lhes explicar o que farão.

- Certo. – Disseram Lisa e Winly, em uníssono.

- Esses dois homens são militares. E é eles que você iram ajudar. Este – começa, apontando para o moreno. – é o Coronel Roy Mustang. E este – aponta para o louro. – é o Primeiro Tenente Alphonse Elric.

- É o irmão mais novo do Fullmetal Alchemist, certo? – Disse Irmã Lisa.

- Disso você sabe né?

- AH!! É que eu ouvi as outras irmãs comentando dele e...

- IRMÃ LISA!

- Sim?

- JÁ CHEGA!

- C-claro. – A garota estava amedrontada. – E-eu vou p-procurar Chrno, t-tá?

- Vai levá-lo com você? Pode ser perigoso, ele não deixa de ser um demônio, afinal de contas.

- Se ele usar os poderes dele, quem sofre sou eu, no fim das contas... E... – Tentou dizer algo, mas ao ver a cara de "má" de Irmã karoru, desistiu. – Ah, eu vou buscá-lo!

- Ela é sempre assim? – Disse Mustang, suspirando. – Afinal, qual é a idade dela? Digo, a Irmã Winly tem 15 anos e é diferente...

- Ah, ela tem 21(3), mas é sempre assim. Ela passou por maus bocados, desde criança, se é que me entende Coronel.

**Beatus vir qui**

_Abençoado é o homem que_

**Suffert tentationem**

_Suportar a tentação_

**Quoniam cum probates fuerit**

_Quando ele estiver sendo induzido_

- Acho melhor irmos descendo não? – Comentou Winly. – Afinal, a Irmã Karoru não gostaria de que Chrno viesse até aqui, não?

- Irmã Winly, eles lhes explicaram o que devem fazer, certo?

- Pode confiar em mim! – Disse. Depois se voltou para Roy e Al e continuou. – Vamos então?

Winly levou Roy e Alphose até o pátio do Monastério de Madalena, onde encontraram Lisa e Chrno.

- Ah, Coronel, Tenente, este é meu assistente Chrno. Ele pode ser um demônio, mas será de grande ajuda. – A irmã sorriu.

- Olá. – Respondeu o demônio. – Prazer em conhecê-los. – Depois se voltou para Lisa e disse. – Tem certeza que 'tá tudo bem em contar a eles que sou um demônio?

- Chrno. – Começou Winly. – Se quer saber, ela acabou dizendo, lá na sala da Irmã Karoru.

- Ah, então tá normal...

- COMO ASSIM "NORMAL"?

- É que normalmente você acaba falando demais sempre que vai até a sala da Irmã Karoru...

- C-H-R-N-O! Tá na hora de ir...

- Heh... Por favor, ignorem isso... – Começou Irmã Winly. – E, acho melhor nos explicar o que precisamos fazer, estou certa?

- Ah, com certeza. Parece que tem um demônio rondando o quartel general, precisamos que o exterminem. – Começou o tenente.

- Por acaso esse demônio está fazendo pessoas de marionetes?

- Ah.. Eu não sei ao certo, mas parece que sim...

- Satanita(4). Só pode ser. Criado pela ganância de uma pessoa. Para fazer pessoas de marionetes... – Disse Chrno.

- Certeza? – Quastionou Lisa.

- É muito provavel.

- Como você pode saber? – Perguntou Roy, amedrontado.

- Simples. Eu também sou um demônio. Sei quais são as características de cada demônio...

- Tá, vamos. Irão ficar junto comigo e com meus subordinados, para extermina-lo.

**Kyrie ignis divine eleison**

_Nosso Senhor, o Fogo Divino, tenha piedade..._

**Accipiet coronam vitae**

_Ele aceitará a coroa da vida_

**O, quam sancta**

_Oh, quão sagrado..._

**Quam serena**

_Quão justo..._

No quartel, as duas Irmãs foram devidamente apresentadas ao Fuher, assim como Chrno. Também apresentados à Havoc, Fuery, Breda e Falman, Lisa, Winly e Chrno foram, juntos de Roy e Al, procurar o tal Satanita.

- Certeza que querem vir conosco? Pode ser perigoso...

- Sim. – Responde Roy.

- Anh... Então, Irmã Winly, Tenente, vocês vão por lá – aponta - , e nós três por aqui. – aponta.

- Certo. – Concordou Winly.

- Vamos então?

- Vamos.

Roy, Lisa e Chrno foram por um lado e Winly e Alphonse por outro. Depois de muito tempo, Al e Winly encontraram uma sombra, um pequeno demônio, gerado pelo poder do Satanita, como Chrno disse que poderia ocorrer.

- AHH! – Gritaram.

- Temos que fugir tenente! – Falou a Irmã. – Se acharmos Lisa e Chrno vai ser mais fácil.

- Você não é exterminadora?

- Sou novata! Mas, se nós sairmos do campo de visão dele vou conseguir exterminá-lo.

- Certo. Venha por aqui. – Disse, a puxando. Sem querer, Alphonse tropeçou e ela, também. Winly caiu por cima do tenente.

- Ah, d-descul..

- Shhhh... – Disse Al, a beijando, serenamente.

Winly se espantou no começo, mas depois o beijou também. Depois de se separarem disse:

- E-eu nunca tinha sentido isso...

- Hã?

- Sempre estive presa em um convento, nunca soube o que era amar alguém...

- Então vou fazer você saber... Mas não agora, temos que cuidar de um demônio, não?

- Ah, Al, você é tão divertido... Mas vamos!

Winly fincou 4 cruzes no chão do QG, e depois atirou nele, grintando:

- SACRED(5)!

- Pronto? – Perguntou Al, assustado.

- Sim. Gostaria de saber como Lisa está se saindo... Espero que não faça nenhum desastre... – Sussurrou a ultima frase.

- Por aqui não tem mais nenhum deles. Que tal irmos procurar a Irmã Lisa e o Coronel?

**Kyrie ignis divine eleison**

_Nosso Senhor, o Fogo Divino, tenha piedade..._

**Accipiet coronam vitae**

_Ele aceitará a coroa da vida_

**O, quam sancta**

_Oh, quão sagrado..._

**Quam serena**

_Quão justo..._

- Droga!!!!!!! – Lisa gritava enquanto corria. – Por que logo a gente tem que achar eleeeeeeeeeee?

- Por aqui! – Roy puxou Lisa e Chrno para se esconder. – Ele não vai nos encontrar.

- Chrno. – Lisa tinha um olhar mais decidido. – Que tal colocarmos demônio contra demônio?

- NÃO! Você quer morrer, é isso? Eu prometi que ia te ajudar a trazer seu irmão de volta, e ainda não...

- Chrno! Eu sei. Sei que não tenho mais muito tempo. Sei que irei morrer. Mas vou me sentir pior se não conseguir fazer algo direito. Foi eu que decidi sair do orfanato do Sétimo Sino, que era o meu lar, pra salvar meu irmão. Fui eu quem decidi fazer esse contrato com você. Fui em quem decidi ser um freira e entrar no monastério.Então vá e faça o que deve.

- Em dez minutos, ok? Me libere só por esse tempo.

- OK. – Lisa liberta Chrno que vai lutar contra o Satanita, e ela e Roy ficam no "esconderjo".

- Que história é essa? – Roy pergunta.

- Eu tenho um contrato com Chrno, ou melhor, com o Chifre Quebrado Chrno(6). Como ele não tem sua fonte de poder, nós fizemos um pacto.

- Pacto com o demônio? Isso não é perigoso?

- Sim, sim. É muito perigoso, maaaaaaaaaaaas em todo caso... – Lisa tenta desviar o assunto. – Chrno prometeu que ia trazer meu irmão de volta, ele está com os chifres de Chrno. E como "pagamento" eu, ou melhor, minha alma, é a fonte de poder dele.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim. Toda vez que Chrno usa os poderes dele, minha vida diminui. – Lisa estava suando.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Sei que foi pouco tempo. Sei que você pode me achar um idiota, mas, Lisa, eu amo você. Foi pouco tempo, mas não foi algo banal. Foi algo especial. Sei que é estranho, mas já tenho um grande carinho por você.

- E-eu sinto o mesmo, Roy.

- Então vai me permitir. – Roy disse, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, num beijo, que ela respondeu.

- I-isso não foi certo, afinal sou uma freira e... – Ela não consegue terminar e desmaia.

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

- Ah! Irmã Winly. – Disse Roy, que estava acompanhado do Elric mais novo. – Preciso falar com a Irmã Lisa, onde ela está?

- Ah, então vocês não sabem?

- O que? – O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Roy. – O que houve? Por favor me diga!

- Lisa está... – Winly começa a chorar.

- O que houve, Winly-chan? – Al se intromete.

- Ela e Chrno... – Winly suspirou e continuou. – Morrerram.

- M-mas como? – Os dois militares falam em uníssono.

- Chrno morreu por causa de ferimentos graves na luta contra o demônio Aion e Lisa, porque sua vida se esgotou.

- Se... Esgotou? – Al se assusta. – Está falando do contrato?

- Sim. – E depois ela se vira para Roy. – Ela me disse que te amava muito. Ela me mandou dizer: "Foi por sua causa que aprendi a amar. Fui muito feliz estando do lado de todos vocês. Mas, Roy, quero que me faça um favor. Como sei que vou morrer, lhe peço para viver sua vida, que foi proteger todos os três, ou quatro com a 'Mamãe Karoru'. Sei que ela é a madre superiora, mas ela cuidava de mim como uma filha, depois que meu pai foi assassinado, e minha mãe se matou. Quanto ao meu irmão Joshua(7), espero que ele consiga se livrar dos chifres de Chrno e viver feliz. Adoro... Todos... Voc..." – Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Falou até onde Lisa havia falado, já que foi nessa hora que ela morreu...

- Mas, se ela pediu para sermos felizes, para deixá-la bem, então vamos fazer isso.

_**DOIS ANOS DEPOIS**_

Roy tinha entrando para o monastério, como tentativa de não se apaixonar (o que aconteceu, por incrível que pareça o.o) e Winly saiu dele, para se casar com Al. Ambos já tinham uma filha, chamada Lisa, mas isso já é outra história...

**Quam amoeba**

_Quão prazeroso_

**O castitatis LILIUM**

_Oh LÍLIO da Pureza_

**OWARI**

Que taaaaaal? Presente de natal para minha irmã querida, Karoru-chan / Amiga, te amo muito, que você tenho um ótimo natal e um próspero ano novo, junto de toda a sua família. Beijões de sua imouto, Mitsuki Lie Elric, ou, simplesmente, Latleia Lucy.

Claro. Lilium é a abertura de um animê chamado Elfen Lied. Pelo que me disseram, também é a musica da Virgem Maria.

Notas:

(1) Karoru sim, afinal a fic é pra ela ou não?

(2) De novo o Elisabeth... É que eu gosto desse nome xD

(3) Na verdade, ela tem 28 (e 29 no filme). Quis colocar assim pra dar uma boa diferença... E o Roy tem 29 (e 30 no filme).

(4) Satanita é um demônio criado pela ganância, como Chrno explica. Aparece em Chrno Crusade.

(5) Sacred é uma das munições que Rosette usa para exterminar demônios, no anime Chrno Crusade.

(6) É o 'apelido carinhoso' do Chrno no animê/mangá. Pra quem não entendeu, o chifre é a fonte de poder dos demônios.

(7) Joshua é o irmão mais novo da personagem principal de Chrno Crusade, Rosette Cristopher, e o que acontece com ele é a mesma coisa que escrevi aqui.


End file.
